


It Never Fails

by StGfanfic



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StGfanfic/pseuds/StGfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our noble Paladin has to put up with more of the Sole Survivor's shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Never Fails

The fog was rolling through Starlight Drive-In's lot as Danse awoke. He swung his legs to the side of the bed, stretching his limbs and gazing out across the settlement. The Paladin never really enjoyed the nights spent in the settlements his subordinate, as he yearned to be back aboard his beloved Prydwen perched high in the sky, but he knew better than to pester the Sentinel about it. She always seemed to ignore his prodding, as if she didn't share the same sentiment he did. He turned back to her, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, and she stirred at the touch.

"Good morning, Paladin." she grinned at him, wiping the sleep from her eyes. They hadn't been together romantically for long, but he cherished every moment of it. After saving his life when he and the rest of the Brotherhood discovered he was a synth, the very thing they hated, he realised that he had never felt so close to somebody before. A grin crept across his face as he recalled the conversation that had come about after the incident, when he poured his heart out to her in every way. The brunette had blurted out how she felt, and there was no turning back from there.

"It is a good morning, save for this heavy fog." he replied, extending his hand and helping her stand. She stuck her tongue out at him playfully before grabbing her duffel bag nearby.

"I'm going to wash up before starting breakfast, so don't plan on leaving anytime soon." She giggled, looking over her shoulder. "I have a lot of things planned here today, so get comfy!"

Danse groaned internally, he wasn't in the mood to play Settler while she went about her business. He knew whatever she had planned was probably important and helped her settlers lead more comfortable lives, so he sighed and kept his complaints to himself.

...

As the sole survivor of Vault 111 finished clearing the plates left by the settlers, she cocked her head at the Paladin.

"I'm going to need steel, and lots of it. Would you mind?" She flashed a grin at him, who mumbled but shoved away from the bar.

"Where do you want it?"

"Just dump it by the gate, over there." She waved her hand to east end of the large lot. Danse obliged, clomping harder than he intended in his heavy Power Armor. She made her way over, dragging a bag of assorted fans, telephones, and typewriters.

"I don't know why you bother with that junk." he grumbled, as she pulled the pieces out, one by one, disassembling them as she went. She ignored him, sorting screws and circuitry, until she was satisfied with her work. She blew a strand of hair out of her face, before turning back to look at Danse, wiping her hands across her shirt to free them of the greasy residue.

"Do you want to help?" She chuckled, holding out a steel bar.

"I suppose, if it helps us finish faster. What are we building?" He asked, weighing the steel in his hand.

"An arena."

He glanced at her in surprise, catching the wicked glint in her eye as her smile almost turned sinister. "An...arena?"

"Why yes, Paladin. An arena, where the settlers can blow off some steam to avoid going mad pulling weeds around the razorgrain." She shrugged. "But first- we have to catch a Deathclaw!"

"A Deathclaw!? Have you lost your senses?" Danse boomed, glaring at her. "You're going to sic a Deathclaw against your settlers?"

"Of course not!" she laughed, wiping her hand across her forehead, effectively smearing grease across her features. "Well, kind of. They'll be in Power Armor, they'll be fine. Besides, " she added, "it's strictly voluntary. They're not required to do so unless they wish to!"

"That doesn't make it any better!" the Paladin sputtered angrily. "They can be seriously injured, they're not qualified to be in the field, they haven't had proper trainin-"

"Danse." She stopped him there. "You underestimate my crew. They're alive in this wasteland, made it to adulthood, and you've seen them firsthand in battle. They can handle it." With that, the conversation was over and she turned to her hand-drawn blueprint, humming brightly as she began screwing pieces together. Danse turned his attention to an old generator sitting nearby, fiddling with the wiring and trying his best to get it back in working condition.

...

As the day was nearing completion, the sun setting low over the hills, the cage was also finished. Danse's generator up and running, he turned to eye the large enclosure meant to trap the Deathclaw. The brunette stretched on her toes, lying strips of Yao Gaui meat across the large meat hook hanging from the top of the enclosure. She stood back to admire their handiwork, and Danse stepped out of his Power Armor and wrapped an arm around her waist. She leaned into him, sighing in content.

"I think it looks pretty darn good for something I only drew up days ago. Round one, Deathclaw versus the giant cage!" she crowed, swirling around to throw her hands around Danse's neck. "They're going to love it!" He ran a hand through his thick hair, trying his best to not look nervous. She laughed, rolling her eyes and pulling away from her lover. "Let's get some sleep, today has been pretty eventful!" She tugged lightly on his arm, and he turned away. I hope this goes according to plan, he thought to himself.

 

"Danse! DANSE! We caught one!" The cries of the Sentinel woke him from a sound sleep, and he sat up groggily. She bounded over, grasping his hands and yanking him up, jumping up and down excitedly. "We got one!"

"One what?" he said crossly, sitting back down on the bed.

"A deathclaw, silly! Well, maybe." She giggled, pulling her cap down after upsetting it in her excitement. Danse yanked his boots on, lacing them quickly. He couldn't let her open the gate without him there, and he scrambled to catch up to her.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked, hesitantly.

"Danse, it's already in there, we can't just take the cage out somewhere and free the bloody thing." the brunette replied curtly. "Besides, I have the Beta Wave Emitter up and running, thanks to your generator, he'll be a harmless flea until I turn it off." She stopped in front of the cage and took a deep breath, before pulling the switch connecting the door to the power. The front of the cage rumbled before slowly lifting, and a banging could be heard inside the enclosure. Danse tightened his grip on his laser pistol, switching his safety off and aiming at the door. The door swung open fully, and they peered inside. A monstrous head poked out into the sunlight, its nostrils sniffling and tongue darted out to taste the air. The Deathclaw made no move to attack, and he lowered his rifle. Its limbs stretched out to both sides of the entrance to the cage, heaving its body out, before meandering around the lot. The settlers had gathered at a safe distance, and murmur rose as the beast strode past them, stopping only to scratch the pavement. The burnette squealed in delight, running up to the Deathclaw and stroking its leathery hide. It turned its head towards her, before blowing a puff of air in her direction and moving away.

"He's amazing!" She turned to Danse, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "I've never been so close to one before, and this one is much larger than I expected. What breed do you think it is?" The Paladin eyeballed the creature up and down thoughtfully. "I think it's a Mythic Deathclaw, judging by its darker color and size. I could be wrong though." He shrugged, glancing at her. "I suppose you'll be wanting to start construction on this arena soon."

"Well..." she trailed of, biting her lip.

He knew that look well. "Oh, no. You had a plan and we're sticking to it. I didn't spend all day helping you build that cage only for you to let it free. It's just going to come back and attack the settlement at any given time.

"I wasn't thinking that!" She shot back, a mischievous grin spreading. "I was thinking more along the lines of- well, of a pet."

"Absolutely not. There's no way you're keeping this thing. Do you know how much food we would have to go through on a daily basis?" Danse asked, his voice not as commanding as he hoped.

"It'll be fine! I'll just lead some Brahmin in, and we have a decent sized watering hole for him. Please, Danse?" She gazed at him, her bottom lip trembling slightly. "I can't let them kill this sweet thing! Look at him."

"Sweet? He could rip your head off in a second if you turned that emitter off." He growled, jerking his thumb at the Beta Wave device stationed near the Deathclaw cage. The brunette's eyes began to well up and he sighed. This was a lost battle and he knew it. "Fine. But if it goes crazy, it's your job to take it down." he said, admitting his defeat. She squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

"I knew you would understand! Thank you so much, I'll take such good care of him!" She bounced away, giddy, and Danse held his head in his hands. She always knew how to get her way, every single time. Looks like we'll be spending more time here than I thought, he grumbled to nobody in particular.

**Author's Note:**

> I was itching to write this quick short all day, but I was so busy getting my trophies for Wasteland Workshop. I hope you guys are enjoying the new creations as much as I am!  
> I am aware that more than one person has had the idea of a Deathclaw pet, but as soon as I got my precious Albino, Mythic, and Glowing Deathclaw babies, I knew I couldn't let them be killed by my grumpy old settlers! (Well, if you don't count the way I let them go to town on them for a short while, for video purposes- before I reloaded heh). I just love them too much! Sorry if there's any mistakes in the story, I typed this in an hour's time and it's late so not wanting to proofread :(


End file.
